Durmiendo con la luna
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Song fic de COD pensamientos de Duncan Idaho tras darse cuenta de que Alia se había ido para siempre, con la cancion de Elefante. ¡primer fic en español de Dune! dejen review, porfis


**Durmiendo Con La Luna**

Dejad que fluyan todas las aguas de Dune –susurró Duncan-. Nunca podrán igualar mis lágrimas.

El sol de la tarde era su único compañero mientras se dirigía hacia el Sietch Tabr.

_**Aqui estoy,**_

_**entre el amor y el olvido,**_

_**entre recuerdos y el frio,**_

_**entre el silencio y tu voz.**_

Las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien. Sentía una honda opresión en el pecho, le atormentaba la culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía a Alia, por no haber intentado nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Reconocía sus emociones como un exceso no-mentat que no debería permitirse dadas las circunstancias, en las que necesitaba todas sus habilidades alertas y al máximo. Trataba de relegar esos sentimientos al olvido, de ignorar la mano helada que le apretaba el alma, de no recordar que olvidar… es imposible.

Divisó a lo lejos la estructura del Sietch y apresuró la nave. Menos mal que estaba cerca. El silencio comenzaba a pesar sobre el. Una de las desventajas de ser un mentat: uno no podía escapar de su propia mente. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó algo que le había dicho a Alia en una nave muy parecida a esta, hacía ya mucho tiempo…

-Soportarse a uno mismo puede ser la tarea más difícil del universo.

Eso era lo que ella siempre había temido… y ahora era su realidad. Se había perdido entre el demonio surgido del pasado de su carne que habitaba su mente, su ser real había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí solo un cuerpo cuya alma había sido robada.

-Yo no he querido ser distinta. No quería ser parte de la historia. Yo tan solo quería ser amada… y amar.

Duncan se volteó sorprendido. Juraría haber escuchado su voz junto a él. Parecía tan real…

-Si sigo así, mis fantasmas van a matarme. Debo controlarme.

Y así comenzó el descenso.

_**Aqui estoy,**_

_**viendo pasar los segundos,**_

_**viendo pasar los minutos,**_

_**viendo pasar el amor.**_

-El naib lo recibirá en un momento, mi señor.

-Gracias, lo esperaré aquí.

En silencio, Duncan observó al mensajero que se alejaba. Con la mirada perdida en la actividad del Sietch, sin pensar en nada en particular, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo sobre sí sin hacer nada. Stilgar debía estar verdaderamente ocupado si tardaba tanto en llegar. A lo lejos observó unos jóvenes que se miraban y se sonreían, sin prestar atención a nada más. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, sin poder soportar el saber que nunca más podría ver esa mirada en la mujer que amaba. La mirada que le decía que ella también lo amaba.

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**con la sonrisa fingida,**_

_**que me dejo tu partida,**_

_**como un verano sin sol.**_

Por fin llegó Stilgar, casi cuando atardecía. Se disculpó por la tardanza y lo saludó. Duncan se asombró al ver en un reflejo la sonrisa que le dirigió a Stilgar. Se veía terriblemente falsa. ¿Esto había hecho en él el haberse dado cuenta de la pérdida de su esposa? Se sentía tan vacío… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir soportando la vida?

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**sin la mitad de mi vida,**_

_**un callejon sin salida,**_

_**viendo la vida pasar.**_

Mientras hablaba con Stilgar se sentía cada vez más desesperado. ¡Stilgar era tan terco! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que la verdadera Alia nunca hubiera provocado todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿No veía que saberlo lo estaba destrozando por dentro? El se había negado a verlo por mucho tiempo, Y ahora se maldecía por ello, pues eso había destruido cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de ayudarla. Y ahora Stilgar también se negaba a ver la realidad, pero ahora no tenían tiempo. ¡Maldito fuera el barón por toda la eternidad! No le había bastado con destruir la casa de los Atreides, a cientos de hombres valientes y fuertes que sirvieron a sus amos con abnegación e invariable obediencia, y con asesinar a un gran hombre como el duque Leto I, sino que ahora venía de más allá de la muerte a destruir todo lo que habían logrado.

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**cantándole a la fortuna,**_

_**soñando con tu cintura,**_

_**con lo que nunca será.**_

Stilgar salió un momento, dándole la oportunidad de descansar, al menos por un momento. ¿Lograría hacerlo entrar en razón a tiempo? Ya era tarde para Leto, pero Ghani aún tenía una oportunidad… una oportunidad llamada Stilgar.

Esperaba de todo corazón lograr convencer a Stilgar, pues Ghani y Leto habían sido como verdaderos hijos para él. Muchas veces se había permitido a si mismo la fantasía de que en verdad eran hijos suyos. Niños nacidos de él y de Alia para darle vida a su familia. Si tan solo…

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**enrredado con la duda,**_

_**durmiéndome con la Luna,**_

_**despertando con el Sol.**_

Ahí venía Stilgar de nuevo. Más tiempo de intentar hacer entrar en la dura y obstinada cabeza de Stilgar su mensaje. ¿Es que acaso creía que estaba bromeando? ¡Dioses de las profundidades! ¿Qué clase de hombre bromea con la vida de su esposa?

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**con la sonrisa fingida,**_

_**que me dejo tu partida,**_

_**como un verano sin sol.**_

De verdad estaba cansado. Toda la noche hablando y seguía como al principio, si no es que peor. No es bueno para la salud mental el chocar vez tras vez contra un muro de ladrillos.

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**sin la mitad de mi vida,**_

_**un callejón sin salida,**_

_**viendo la vida pasar.**_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**_

_**un callejón sin salida,**_

_**viendo la vida pasar.**_

Stilgar se iba, daba el asunto por terminado, y no había nada que el pudiera hacer ¿O sí?

De pronto tomo una determinación. Su capacidad mentat analizó fríamente su idea, decidiendo que funcionaría. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

De pronto, su voluntad se endureció. Lo haría por Alia. Seguramente ella odiaría lo que estaba sucediendo, y desearía salvar a Ghani. Tal vez en el más allá Paul lo perdonara por no haber cuidado de su hermana y sus hijos como debió. ¿Estaría ya ella junto a su hermano, aunque su cuerpo siguiera aquí, bajo el control del abominable barón? Aún él, que había regresado de la muerte, no sabría responder a ello.

Hora de comenzar el plan.

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**curándome las heridas,**_

_**durmiéndome con la Luna,**_

_**despertando con el Sol.**_

El plan había sido todo un éxito. Stilgar era tan predecible.

Mientras sentía como se le escapaba la vida, sonreía sabiendo que de alguna manera había pagado sus errores. Recordó su primera muerte… para salvar a Paul y Jessica. ¿Qué tenían estos Atreides que hacían que a él no le importara morir para salvarlos?

Mientras eso pensaba, sintió a alguien acercándose. ¿Sería posible? No sabía si creer lo que veía, pero ahí estaba. Sintió unas suaves manos que tomaban las suyas, vio la dulce sonrisa que le dirigió y supo que moriría cuantas veces fueran necesarias por ellos porqué así como el los amaba, esa sonrisa le estaba diciendo… que el también era amado. Sonrió cuando oyó la voz musical que le decía…

_**Aquí estoy.**_

¡Mi primer fic! Lo escribí por que se me hace muy injusto lo que hicieron con Alia y Duncan en el tercer libro y que va en total contradicción con los otros, especialmente el primero. (Alia no era un KH, sino una reverenda madre, y no tenía el pasado masculino, así que el barón no pintaba nada ahí).

He de rogarles que dejen un review, pues este no es un espacio muy visitado y es la única manera que tengo de saber si alguien de casualidad lo leyó. ¡Aunque sea uno chiquito, porfis! nn


End file.
